


Kuroko's Little Sister Is Adorable (and a Not-So-Secret Pervert)

by bisexualkiseryouta



Series: KnB Fics [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Kind of AU, Kuroko's sister is kind of a perv, M/M, lots of imagined relationships, moments of yaoi in her dirty mind, older brother!Kuroko can be scary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Kuroko Ayano, the younger sister of Kuroko Tetsuya, who is never allowed to meet her onii-chan's friends because she's "embarrassing" although she *totally* isn't~</p>
<p>Then, one day, Ayano accidentally stumbles upon her onii-chan's friend, and new light, Kagami Taiga, who mistakes her for a cross-dressing Kuroko.</p>
<p>Then, of course, the Generation of Miracles and Seirin find out about the younger Kuroko.</p>
<p>And everything just goes downhill from there.</p>
<p>~I just couldn't resist older brother!Kuroko and protective!GoM; forgive me~</p>
<p>*Little bits of yaoi, courtesy of the perverted mind of Kuroko Ayano*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kuroko's Imouto-san

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for any OOCness!
> 
> Please enjoy~ ＼(*T▽T*)／

Kuroko Ayano has always been a bit odd.

If a person had to decide on a reason for her slight weirdness, so slight most people would call it endearing or quirky, they might point to her obsession with boy on boy love (cough, cough, yaoi), or maybe they'd decide its her obsession with playing basketball- but not just  _playing_ basketball, being on an actual basketball team, preferably a  _boys'_ basketball team, although that might be because there really aren't any girls' basketball teams she's found-, or maybe they'd go for the physical aspect and blame it on her unusual features.

First of all, she's short. Ayano is about 155 cm tall, which, if you don't use the metric system (cough, cough, Americans), is 5'1", about an inch shorter than the national average, which she looked up when she stopped growing in her second year of middle school because Kuroko Ayano is a giant born in a short person's body, or so she tells herself.

Second of all, she has waist-length, wavy in a messy-but-charming way (or so her friends say), powder blue hair, which isn't exactly a common hair color and so she's gotten in trouble more than a few times from teachers assuming it's a dye job. Usually she gets out of that by reminding them that her eyebrows are the odd color, too- and getting your eyebrows bleached and dyed is apparently quite painful and Ayano has a strong aversion to pain.

Thirdly, she has big, honey-brown, doe-like eyes that sparkle when she's done something she's proud of, which usually turns out to be incredibly stupid and occasionally dangerous. She gets her eyes from her dad, the only member of the family with unremarkable (not to be taken offensively, of course) features. Her older brother, Tetsuya, and her mother have the same powder blue hair- although theirs is much straighter- and matching blue eyes, although the shade seems to vary from sky blue to azure depending on the lighting, and both have the same default deadpan expression that Ayano didn't inherit.

Then everything else is just kind of there- the porcelain skin, the small, rosy lips, the petite nose, and soft curves. She wouldn't say she's as "well-endowed" as some of her other friends in the chest and hips department, but she isn't flat-chested nor does she look like a boy. And she's a healthy weight of 49.4 kg. Ayano wouldn't call herself a knockout, but she knows she's pretty, if only because all of her female friends swarm her with compliments about how she's the "cute little sister type".

So, in short, she has a unique look that people might assume is what makes her "odd".

But, those who know Ayano understand that, really, it's her personality that makes her seem kind of weird.

She's not deadpan like her onii-chan (which she insists on calling Tetsuya, loudly and in public, something he doesn't really care for) or her okaa-sama; if anything, she's the opposite. Ayano loves to exaggerate her expressions- smiling huge, goofy grins and pouting dramatically- and she's usually a very cheerful, talkative person.

It's the pervertedness that doesn't fit the sweet-looking, blue-haired girl.

The way she moons over anything mildly suggestive between boys, the way she makes "ship" maps of the male sports' teams, the way she draws doujinshi all over her school books that's usually more than a little smutty, the way her eyes light up when someone makes a dirty joke, the way she scours the city for a suitable maid cafe to swoon over, the way she begs her female friends to let her dress them up, usually in promiscuous-looking animal costumes- it all seems completely at odds with the harmless, pure-hearted girl she looks to be.

Kuroko Ayano is a complete and total pervert, complete with the "that's what she said" joke reflex.

~*~*~

"That's what she said," Ayano interjects in her sweet, childlike voice.

The conversation comes to an abrupt pause as all the girls turn to look at the bluenette, who looks even more adorable today because her long hair is in two low pigtails, as she smiles proudly, like she'd just been waiting for someone to say something suitable for her to say the joke (and, knowing Ayano, she probably had been). Then everyone starts giggling because, well, Ayano.

Ayano is adorable and innocent and perverted and so loveable it's scary; she gets more chocolate on Valentine's Day than the most popular boys, and she usually has a stomach ache by the end of the day from trying to eat it all at once, which puts all the girls in maternal mode. Everybody loves her- as far as she knows. If anyone even  _thinks_ about insulting her or talking bad behind her back, the captain of the girls' volleyball team, the president of the disciplinary committee, and the basketball team's manager are there to beat the living sense out of them- the kid brings out the protective big sister and/or mother in all the girls.

"Ayano-chan, you're such a pervert~" Anami Nami, the slightly uppity class rep, complains in a not-really-complaining voice. "I know," Ayano sighs dreamily. "Isn't it great?"

This prompts even more giggles and then Okimura Suzu, Ayano's childhood friend, is making her eat her lunch and stop drawing doujinshi for "one single minute  _please_ " and it's a pretty normal day for Kuroko Ayano. Classes she doesn't pay attention to but somehow still passes with flying colors; girls fawning over every single thing she does; Suzu acting all motherly and making her  _do_ things. And it's nice and all- the sweets, the affectionate head pats, the amused smiles- but the part of her day she looks forward to, without fail, is basketball practice.

She changes out of her school uniform- the short, pleated, dark blue skirt that barely reaches mid-thigh, the short-sleeved, light blue dress shirt, the one-size-too-big white sweater with the sleeves that cover most of her hands, the light blue knee socks that always fall down because the elastic is stretched out, and the black dress shoes that are scuffed from dragging her feet- into a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt, covertly switching out bras after that. Even though she gets the girls' locker room mostly to herself (except for the occasional volleyball player), Ayano is always worried one of her male teammates will walk in and catch a glimpse of something they shouldn't see- and that would be embarrassing, perverted fantasies or no.

Ayano checks in with the manager, who cheerfully explains  _exactly_ what she needs to do today, which turns out to be mostly shooting practice, per usual.

If you were to label Ayano when it comes to basketball, you'd probably call her a genius.

When her older brother, Tetsuya, fell in love with basketball around fifth grade, Ayano took an interest in the sport as well. She loved the fast paced momentum of the game, the fast, strong passes between teammates, and how, once the ball was out of your hands, gliding through the air towards the hoop, all you could do was pray it would go in and prepare for the worst.

The difference in talent between the two siblings was painfully obvious.

Ayano was fast- faster than the giants she played against. What she lacked in size and strength she made up for in speed and form; shooting, stealing, dribbling, passing- it all came naturally to her. She knew when to pass it off, when to drive in, when to steal- she just  _knew_. It was like the game already happened and she was just repeating the motions, bringing her team to victory. She saw people's strength and potential; she knew how to train her teammates.

Then there was Tetsuya.

Tetsuya with his low presence and amazing passing ability. Tetsuya with his low endurance. Tetsuya with his adoration of the sport and love for his teammates. Tetsuya, who really deserved to be the one who got the genetics to be good at basketball.

But, Tetsuya was never bitter about his sister's amazing skills- if anything, he was extremely proud of her. They went to different middle schools, mostly because Ayano wanted to go against her brother on the court so  _bad_ , and when he got on the first string, he told Ayano before his parents, before Ogiwara.

Ayano was ecstatic.

"Onii-chan, I'm so proud of you! You're going to be amazing, and I'll come to your first game and every game I can and- ooh, ooh, what if we get to go against each other on the court! Wouldn't that be so fun?" she'd squealed, jumping up and down, hugging him, and he just watched his little sister with a small smile and let her hug him. Even when his team decimated hers, two years in a row, Ayano never stopped trying and never once hated basketball. She played because it was  _fun_ , not because she wanted to win. And, when Tetsuya quit the team, she was there for him, worried and caring and helping him study for his entrance exam to Seirin. Ayano was the one who made sure none of his old teammates would be going there; she was the one that made him promise he'd try out for the team there.

Basketball was  _their_ thing; it was what bonded them together. They told each other about practice, went to each other's games, played one on ones on the weekends at the court by their house.

As Ayano repeatedly shoots the ball from various places- half court, the three point line, the foul shot line-, her eyes and mind stray to a particularly steamy daydream of her captain- a tall, serious-looking brunette with glasses- and one of the first years- a sandy-haired kid with gray eyes and a nervous smile- spending some extra time practicing... shirtless... and sweaty...

"Oi, Kuroko, stop gawking!" Captain yells when she starts almost-drooling and the first year she'd been staring at looks like he's about to pee himself under her leer. "Be a pervert on your own time!"

"Sorry, captain!~" she smiles, not apologetic in the least, and he watches with exasperation as she easily sinks a three pointer.

And Ayano continues to sink three pointers as she imagines  _exactly_ what captain would do with the poor little first year... where he'd leave love bites... hmm, who would be the seme and who would be the uke? Captain is kind of domineering, so he'd probably be the seme... but maybe Captain has a submissive kink or something...

She's too zoned out to even duck when Captain hurdles a ball at her head, and she easily collapses to the ground, pouting and giving Captain a betrayed look.

"Captain~"

"Kuroko, stop leering! You're scaring the first years!"

"But, captain~"

"No buts! Learn some restraint!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, sorry," she waves him off and carefully stands up, frowning as she pats the new lump on her head.

"I guess I just need to get my head in the-"

"No."

"Excuse me, Captain?"

"No. I know what you're doing."

"Really? What am I doing?"

"You're going to start singing a song from High School Musical  _again_."

"Wow, Captain, you know me so well~"

"Just don't, okay?"

"But it makes me feel so right~"

"KUROKO I SWEAR-!"

"Gotta, gotta, getcha head in the game- ow!"

"Thirty laps- NOW!"

Ayano giggles and runs off to start her laps, calling back "I regret nothing~".

So, yeah.

Kuroko Ayano is a bit weird.

 

 

 


	2. The Best in Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shōri's basketball team- Ayano's team- is playing the match that decides if they move onto the championship game while Seirin is playing against Touou for the second time.
> 
> Will both siblings lead their team to victory? Or will they both lose their chance to make their teams the best in Japan?
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> Then Kuroko worries about letting his little sister meet his friends.
> 
> And then things get pervy.
> 
> Because, well, Ayano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Kuroko at the end is a little OOC (－‸ლ)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ⊙ω⊙

"Oh, captain, my captain~"

"Oi, Kuroko, stop screwing around!" Miyoshi-san, captain of Shōri Middle School's boys' basketball team, gives Ayano a well-deserved smack upside the head. Miyoshi Kenji is one of the few people who can control- or at least deal with- the third year ace; mostly because he's always treated her like everybody else on the team, regardless of the fact that she's a girl. "This game decides whether we go on to the championship game. This game decides whether we have a shot at being the best team in Japan." The team is huddled up in the locker room, twenty minutes before the game. Their coach couldn't make it because his wife decided to go into labor an hour earlier, and no one could really expect him to stay; their manager, Arato Nari, is off doing some manager thing. "We can do this, you guys. This is our year; this is the year Shōri is the best team in Japan!"

Suddenly, as if Miyoshi's words were some kind of cue, the team is cheering and punching the air and whooping. "Shōri, Shōri, Shōri!" Miyoshi fist bumps Gakusha, and Airo jumps on Hīrō's back, and Gakusha throws his arm around Ayano, who's just smiling this big, dumb smile. The air is charged with energy and adrenaline and  _this_ is what Ayano loves. This feeling of togetherness, of camaraderie, of  _power_ \- it's the reason she plays basketball. One-on-ones are all fine and good, but this, playing with teammates, working together to just get the damn ball through that damn hoop,  _this_ is why she plays basketball.

_This_ is Ayano's basketball.

~*~*~*~

"Ten minutes 'til the game, guys!" Nari-chan warns as she comes into the locker room, cheeks flushed, hair a mess. It's pretty obvious she was just off making out with her boyfriend, but no one calls her out on it; everyone's too excited.

"Ne, Ayano-san," Gakusha says in his quiet, gentle voice as he plops down beside her, "don't worry about your onii-chan. He can take care of himself." Gakusha tousles her hair, smiling when she finally drags her worried gaze away from her cell phone. "I know, I know, it's just... you know. I don't want him to get hurt again." Gakusha has been a good friend to Ayano since she joined the team- he was one of the few guys besides captain who never doubted her abilities as a player. He never believed she was weaker, less qualified to play, because she was a girl. He believed in  _her_.

Gakusha was also the person who stopped Miyoshi from getting them disqualified by beating the stuffing out of some jerk on another team who said Ayano was probably sleeping with the entire first string- Miyoshi  _hates_ people who say crap like that to Ayano. No one,  _no one_ , has a right to trash talk her like that.  _No one_. She's  _their_ teammate,  _their_ ace.  _No one talks about Ayano that way._

"It'll be alright; he has you."

And that's true. No matter what happens, Ayano will be there for her brother.

Gakusha just feels bad for the people who upset Tetsuya; Ayano is fiercely protective of her onii-chan.

And hell hath no fury like a Kuroko scorned.

 ~*~*~*~

"Ayano-chan," Ayano looks back over her shoulder at Nari-chan, who's raising her fist in the air and smiling at her. "Fighting!"

Ayano gives her a nod and a small smile as she gets into position for the jump ball. Gakusha stands beside a hulking guy that's at least a head taller than him with a shaved head; she decides to call him the Bald Giant.

The ref gives his speech about fair play, good games, et cetera, et cetera, but Ayano's tuning him out. Her eyes are on the ball, only the ball. Nothing else matters- not height, not speed, not finesse. Without that ball, nothing matters. There's no game, no challenge.

Then the ref is tossing the ball in the air and stepping back.

Bald Giant smacks the basketball to one of his teammates- a nervous looking boy that seems to be the shortest on his team.  _I dub thee Midget._ Midget pivots back and forth frantically as Miyoshi rushes over to defend him.  _He might just get called for holding_ \- but, no, the boy is passing, sloppily and weakly, to a medium-sized guy with a full head of sandy hair-  _Blondie_. Blondie's hands are up, ready to catch the ball, but Ayano's moving, fast, faster, and the ball is in her hands, not Blondie's, and she's dribbling down the court with Bald Giant right beside her and Blondie running behind her. All she can see is the basket and then she's stopping, suddenly, and in the two seconds it takes Bald Giant and Blondie to skid to a stop, she's releasing the ball.

It glides in a perfect, sweeping arc to tap the square above the hoop, easily falling through the net.

And Ayano isn't even listening to the crowd, to her teammates, to anyone. All she can see is the ball. All she can do is walk slowly, backwards, to her basket as the other team quarrels over who's going to throw it in and who's going to bring it down court.

She's beautiful, like this. Or, at least, that's what Miyoshi thinks; her bangs are plastered to her forehead and sweat drips down her skin and her eyes are far away and she is beautiful. She's a goddess on the court- no one can stop her. She's a monster.

And no one, not Midget, not Blondie, not Bald Giant, not Miyoshi,  _no one_ can stop her. _  
_

 ~*~*~*~

There are fifteen seconds left in the game and Shōri is decimating the other team; there's no possible way for the other team to win.

Ayano is stealing the ball, just plucking it out of the air right in front of Bald Giant, and then she's running, running, running, and Bald Giant is chasing her just because he's frustrated that this  _little girl_ is single-handedly destroying their team. Their team, one of the best teams in Japan, is being destroyed by a  _girl_ that has no business being on his court. Their strategy is start out weak, finish strong, but they started going all out in the middle of the first quarter because this kid is a  _monster_. She can run circles around everyone else. She doesn't even have to look at the basket to shoot; she just  _does_. And she is seriously pissing him off.

Miyoshi is already at the end of the court by their basket, waiting, because he knows what happens next; Bald Giant stays right beside Ayano, and he's radiating anger, and Miyoshi wouldn't put it past him to hurt her just because he's pissed. So he steps in, sets a pick, and Bald Giant is ramming into him, but he stays still, trying not to groan in pain, and Ayano- a goddess of the court, a monster- is completing a layup and the buzzer is sounding and the game is  _over_.

To be honest, Miyoshi thinks Ayano could probably take down any one of the Generation of Miracles.

And, if she had a better team, better shooters, better dribblers, better passers- she probably could have given them a run for their money the past two years. Miyoshi knows she could do better- she  _deserves_ a better team. But Ayano doesn't complain. She seems happy with her average teammates.

Miyoshi walks over to Ayano, who's bent over, wheezing slightly, exhausted. "Oi, baka, you're not gonna catch your breath that way!"

"Yeah, huh, yeah," she wheezes out, waving him off, bracing herself on her knees. It's a big court and she's a short girl and, while her endurance is kind of amazing, she can't keep running indefinitely without getting tired. "C'mon, we gotta line up. You shouldn't strain yourself so much; you got us, remember?" Miyoshi wraps her arm around his neck and lets her lean against him as they hobble over to half court to line up and he tries not to show how exhausted he is after getting the wind knocked out of him by the giant.

It's eerily similar to how, on another basketball court, her older brother is being half-carried across the court by his own teammate to line up after winning their own game against Touou, 101 to 100.

~*~*~*~

It's easy enough to slip out onto the balcony of Kagami-kun's apartment while everyone else is chattering inside. He pulls out his cell phone and quickly dials a number he knows by heart and presses the phone to his ear.

" _Hi, Onii-chan~_ "

Ayano's voice sounds tinny because their cheap phones get bad reception, but he can tell she's tired and happy.

"Hello, Ayano-chan."

Tetsuya stares off into the distance as Ayano recounts her game, content to listen to her soft, melodic voice that's bursting with enthusiasm and joy. She's the complete opposite of him- loud, physically affectionate, dramatic-, but he finds all of it endearing. She's probably the reason he was able to tolerate bubbly, excitable Kise; they're actually pretty similar, right down to the excessive amount of emoticons they use when they're texting. And he teases his sister a lot like he does Kise, but her whining and pouting and bear hugs just seem a lot cuter than Kise's- but maybe he's biased. Well, more like he's definitely biased, but whatever.

" _Onii-chan, when Seirin wins the Winter Cup, we have to have a huge party at our house, okay? I'll bake cupcakes and cookies and I'll even make you those homemade vanilla shakes you love and it'll be so fun! Promise we'll do that?_ "

Tetsuya frowns slightly. It's not that he doesn't want Ayano to meet his friends; he isn't afraid she'll embarrass him or something. He's just not sure if he really wants to expose her to people like them.

Tetsuya likes his teammates and Riko-san and Kagami-kun fine, but Ayano is impressionable and he doesn't want bad things to rub off on her- like Izuki's puns or Kagami's dumbness. And he's pretty sure that wouldn't happen, but there's also the fact that there's so many  _guys_. He knows Ayano has an obsession with yaoi and that she hoards manga that has boy on boy relationships and that she even imagines her teammates in compromising positions with her other teammates- but that's boys with boys. She knows nothing about boy and girl relationships.

Ayano is basically a naive pervert. Which sounds like a contradiction, but that doesn't stop it from being true.

But, Tetsuya has trouble denying his little sister anything.

"Hai."

" _Ooh, yay, I'm so excited! Well, you should probably get back to your friends soon, right?_ "

"I suppose so."

" _Aw, c'mon, don't sound so excited onii-chan~_ "

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Ayano."

" _Quiet you! Go have fun with your friends, especially Kagami-san~_ "

Tetsuya rolls his eyes, even though he knows she can't see it, because he really isn't gay, but Ayano somehow got it in her head that he is.

"Ayano-"

" _I know, I know, you like females, blah, blah. You're no fun, Tetsu~ Good night._ "

"Good night, Ayano."

And he can practically see her sticking her tongue out at the phone after he disconnects.

Tetsuya shoves his phone in his pocket, and is admiring the scenery when Kagami-kun walks out, not noticing him.

 "Hello," And the big redheaded idiot turns to look at him blankly for a moment before jumping back in surprise.

"H-how long have you been there?!" he yells.

"A while."

And Kuroko's really wondering if he wants to risk Kagami-kun's dumbness rubbing off on his sister.

~*~*~*~

_"C-captain, we shouldn't! What if someone finds us?~"_

_Horiuchi Rin, a sandy-haired first year of Shōri Middle School's boys' basketball team, is being pressed up against the cold, metal lockers by the team's captain, Miyoshi Kenji. "Everyone already left... it's just you..." Miyoshi leans down to press a kiss on the boy's neck, "and me."_

_"B-but, Miyoshi-senpai-!" he gasps out, pressing his hands against Miyoshi's muscular chest._

_Why the hell are they shirtless?_

_Who the hell cares? It's hoooooooooot._

_"Don't worry; it's fine..." he continues pressing kisses down his neck, along his collar bones, and then slowly trailing kisses down his stomach. "just relax."_

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep~" Ayano tosses her pen across the room and dives on her bed, face bright red. "Miyoshi-san, you're so dirty~" she squeals into her pillow.

And, in his family's apartment across town, Miyoshi feels a chill run down his spine.

"Damn it, Ayano, you little pervert! What the hell did you do this time?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it~ Comments and constructive criticism are welcome~


	3. The Last Game: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyoshi thinks back on the game their school played against the Generation of Miracles before their last game; Tetsuya comes to watch his sister's last game; Riko drags Hyuuga, Kagami, and some other Seirin members to this game to find victims, er, recruits for next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for commenting!!! I'm really happy to hear what people think about the story~
> 
> This chapter is kind of serious in the beginning, but I just couldn't stop myself from writing something kind of angsty, sorry ;_;
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are welcome!

**The Middle School Championship, 1 year ago, Shōri vs. Teiko**

_Ayano..._

Miyoshi stares, wide-eyed, at his sweet, naive, blue-haired ace, clutching her chest, her jersey bunching in her fist, as she stares at the scoreboard. Her big brown eyes are glued to the score, and he's never seen her so... destroyed.

_Ayano, don't worry about it._

_Please. Don't worry about winning._

_Please don't look like that._

Gakusha, Airo, and Kusatsu aren't even running anymore- they're just standing in place, not even trying to defend against this team, this team of  _monsters_ , and Miyoshi wants to yell because these monsters don't even  _care_. They don't care that Ayano's heart is breaking, slowly, fracturing in her chest as she watches the score gap increase. They don't care that she's running her hardest, jumping her highest, and playing her best- they don't care about the  _effort_ she's putting in.

The devastation on her face is heart-breaking.

"Kuroko..."

Two faces turn to him, two sets of eyes bore into his face. "I'm sorry... we couldn't..."

Tetsuya stares at his sister, watching as she clutches her jersey tighter, and Miyoshi remembers when they gave her that jersey.

_"Number 13? Isn't that an unlucky number?"_

_Ayano holds the red and black jersey out in front of her, eyeing the number with a small frown, and Koizumi-senpai pokes her forehead._

_"Oi, don't make that face! Just 'cuz it's unlucky now, doesn't mean you can't make it lucky."_

_She sticks out her lip, pouting. "That doesn't make sense, senpai."_

_Koizumi-senpai chuckles quietly, ruffling the girl's messy blue hair. "It'll make sense soon, kid. You're our ace."_

"Miyoshi-san," Those brown eyes are staring into his, pleading, desperate. "Don't give up now.

"You can't.

"I need you."

Tetsuya looks away, and Miyoshi hates him then. How can he do this to  _her_? Ayano, perverted, kind-to-everyone, happy Ayano, how can her own  _brother_ walk away from her? Miyoshi glares at his retreating figure.

"Miyoshi-san."

He brings his gaze back to Ayano, whose hand is dropping to her side, who's mustering up a smile she doesn't feel, who's trying to give him hope when there is none. Last year, they didn't personally play Teikou; they just watched, sadly, on the sidelines, as their senpai were destroyed by these monsters. Half the second years- third years now- quit the team. "What's the point?" they said. "We'll never win."

"Who could ever beat those monsters?"

" _Miyoshi-san_ ," Ayano's voice brings him back to the present, her eyes narrowing. "Don't you dare give up. We're still in this, until the end. Don't abandon me now. An ace needs her teammates." And then she's extending her arm to him, her hand in a fist, and it's all he can do to tap his knuckles against hers. "There isn't a winner until the games over, and it's not even the fourth quarter yet." She turns to the other starters, standing tall, trying to be brave. "Maybe this score gap scares you guys, but I'm not intimidated in the least! I could beat these guys with my eyes closed! So, stay with me, until the end. Support me;  _be my team_!"

The last part is a yell, and the Teikou starters, the Generation of Miracles look bored, like they couldn't care less about Ayano's effort.

And that pisses Miyoshi off.

"She's right; this game isn't over yet! We have to support our ace! Come on, idiots!" he bonks Airo on the head. "Let's give this our all!"

"But our all isn't enough." Kusatsu whispers, broken. Gakusha nods.

"That's not true!" Ayano spins around on her heel, back to clutching her uniform. "When did this become about winning? When did we decide just playing wasn't enough? When did we decide we'd rather play weak opponents instead of strong ones?" Her hand tightens on her jersey. "As long as we're out here, as long as we're wearing these uniforms," she tugs on her jersey, "we have to fulfill the promise to our school to do our best! Who cares about winning?"

She surveys them, and it hurts to see her like this, trying so hard to get them to keep playing.

"And, if you aren't strong enough to give your all," she bows her head, bangs covering her eyes, "then how can you consider yourselves basketball players? How can you step on this court if you're just going to give up when things get tough?" And she's yelling, yelling at them, and Miyoshi's never seen Ayano this angry, or angry at all, and she's glaring at them, but he can tell she's disappointed too, and he just wants to make their ace _proud_. "Captain," Kusatsu looks up, shocked. "Lead us. Miyoshi, Airo, Gakusha, just  _play_. Play basketball with me. Forget about those idiots we're playing against; play  _with me_. We are the Shōri Middle School basketball team! If you can't play for yourselves, play for your school! Play for Coach, play for Nari-chan, play for all our upperclassmen we lost! This isn't about just us! We're carrying the hopes of all the teams we beat, of all the teammates who don't get the pleasure of playing on this damn court, of all our classmates who came to cheer us on; are you just going to throw their hopes back into their faces?! I thought you were all better than that, was I wrong?"

Miyoshi can't help but stare as Ayano's eyes fill with tears. "I can't do this without you guys. I can't play basketball alone."

And it's like the tears snap the other guys out of their depression; the dead looks on their faces are replaced with expressions of guilt at disappointing their ace.

And then they're all moving and Kusatsu is patting her head and Airo and Gakusha are rushing down the court and Miyoshi stares as their captain smiles down at their little ace, proud. "You're right, Ayano-chan. Thanks for believing in us."

"Baka," she wipes her eyes, embarrassed. "How could I not? You guys are my team; of course I believe in you."

Miyoshi looks down the court, eyeing this so-called Generation of Miracles, and he thinks that not one of them is better than Ayano.

_Not one of them._

_If I was stronger,_ Miyoshi thinks, clenching and unclenching his fists, a weird pain in his chest.  _If_ we _were stronger, she could beat them._

The captain of the Generation of Miracles, the redhead with mismatched eyes, is watching Ayano with narrowed eyes, like he's thinking how best to crush her, frowning like her pep talk was a personal insult to him. And Tetsuya's watching her with something like pride in his eyes and the giant center looks bored and their ace isn't even paying attention and the blond is saying something cheerfully to Tetsuya, trilling "Kurokocchi~" like the game isn't even worth caring about anymore.

"Miyoshi-san," he glances down at Ayano, who's staring up at him, determined. "I'll make us the best next year. And the year after that, and the year after that, and the year after that. So, just stay by my side, and support me, okay?" And he can't stop himself from nodding, he can't bring himself to tell her she needs a better team, and she's smiling at him and bounding down the court.

_Ayano... I believe in you..._

_I believe you can make the best..._

_I believe_ you _can be the best._

_Please don't let me keep you from that._

_Please don't make me promise things that will only hinder you._

_Please don't let me hold you back._

"Eh, Miyoshi," she calls back and he looks up to find brown eyes sparkling with happiness. "Don't go falling for me now!"

"Not even in your dreams, midget!"

"Oi! Who you callin' midget?"

~*~*~*~

Sweat pours down Miyoshi's face as he attempts to defend his mark on the other team, number 3, Iwakura-san, who has turned out to be surprisingly hard to guard. There wasn't much time between games, so the team focused on resting instead of excessively researching the other team- although, it probably wouldn't have helped even if they had.

Ayano's speciality is speed; she uses her opponent's height against them by planning her movements so that it's awkward for them to follow her, and in the time it takes them to sort out where to put their long limbs, she's already ten feet ahead of them. Her shot range is pretty amazing, too- she can even make a basket from half court- and then her amazing sense of the ball and basket- not other people, just the ball and the basket- makes it so she has a quick release. There's no need for her to really aim; she just throws the ball where she knows the hoop will be.

And the other team has practiced specifically to block her- especially Iwakura-san. He's not especially tall, but he's fast, and has good reflexes.

Iwakura-san has stopped at least ten of her shots.

And the guy is really beginning to piss Miyoshi off.

Miyoshi knows he's a hothead- he's almost gotten kicked off the court for almost punching a guy on the opposing team for saying something sexual to Ayano-, but this guy's self-satisfied smirk every time Ayano rushes to grab the ball after he smacks it out of the air is putting Miyoshi on edge.

The point gap isn't nearly as big as any of their other games; the third quarter is coming to an end and Shōri is only ahead by 9 points. Gakusha is closing to fouling out because of that jerk, number 9, Takimoto, who Ayano dubbed Squiggly Brows, making sure Gakusha accidentally knocks him down when he gets the rebound. Airo and Hīrō are being boxed out on offense and defense by two of the other starters who are literally there to box them out.

Then there's the other team's ace.

Number 5, Seo-san, a tall, lanky guy with bright red hair and dark green eyes, doesn't look intimidating in the least; he isn't even that much taller than Gakusha. Plus, he wears this self-deprecating smile and awkwardly laughs whenever he screws up- so Miyoshi was shocked, astounded,  _amazed_ , when Seo-san dunked the ball right over Gakusha's head. His jumping ability is  _insane_ ; it's almost like he's flying. There's no way for their team to stop his shots because he's just. Too. High. _  
_

"End of quarter 3! There will be a 2 minute break!" The ref yells as the buzzer sounds and Airo's shot bounces off the rim, not surprising, and Shōri trudges back to their bench, exhausted.

Except, of course, for Ayano, who looks pumped. She's practically vibrating with excess energy- Miyoshi really shouldn't have let her drink that soda before the game. The kid can't handle her caffeine.

"Miyoshi-san," Miyoshi glances down at her, surprised that she's actually  _talking_ ; she's usually too focused to keep up a conversation during a game, even in the breaks. "That Iwakura guys is giving me the creeps."

He blinks for a second, not comprehending, because did she just use an opponent's actual  _name_? This girl who insists on making up nicknames for  _everyone_ on the other team because she says it's too hard to remember numbers or names for an hour. Then he follows her gaze to his mark, the kid with white-gray hair and brown-orange eyes; it's like his hair and eyes can't decided on specific colors, so they just go for some combination of two. From the way he's bossing his teammates around right now, Miyoshi would guess that he's the captain.

"Yeah, and you're giving me the creeps. Focus on the game, midget!"

Her brown eyes snap back to Miyoshi and a lazy smile plays on her lips. "I am 100 percent focused, boss. Worry 'bout yourself, why don't ya?"

"Oi, baka, I'm not the one giving the other team pervy eyes!"

"Pervy eyes?" And then she's laughing, really laughing, bent over, eyes scrunched closed,  _guffawing_ like what he said was comedic gold. "As if! I'd need a more complete bio for each of them to get any type of scenario going; I don't half-ass my fantasies, Yoshi-kun."

Miyoshi's not sure what to be more disturbed by; the fact that she has  _standards_ for her perverted daydreams, or the fact that she called him  _Yoshi-kun_.

"Just get your-"

"Head in the game?" And she's perking up like a puppy, eyes wide and shining.

"Hell no! This is not the time or the place!"

"But I'm feeling so wrong! My head's in the game, but my heart's in the-"

"Damn it, Kuroko!"

"It makes me feel so right! Should I go for it?"

"If by go for it, you mean go for doing 100 laps after this game, then, yes, by all means, go for it," Miyoshi smiles his evil, I'm-actually-really-pissed-off-now-but-I-can't-abuse-you-in-public-so-I'll-just-make-you-sweat-blood smile.

"This, this right here-" Ayano points at her face, "-is the face of someone who has no regrets in life."

The ref blows his whistle, signaling the end of the break. "Get back on court, you dumbass!"

"Yessir, whatever you say, sir!"

And Miyoshi ignores the uncomfortable feeling of Iwakara's eyes on his back, although, he's never heard Ayano say someone's given her the creeps before.

_Focus on the game, Kenji!_

~*~*~*~

Tetsuya watches silently as his younger sister bounds around the court- a powder blue ball of energy. He promised to watch her last game a few days ago, the only one he'd get to see this season, and she'd been so happy that he couldn't miss it for some much needed shooting training with Aomine.

As much as Tetsuya loves basketball, he'd have to say watching his little sister play comes in at a close second.

The only time he'd ever seen her cry after a game was when she played against Teikou in their prime the year before; afterwards, he'd even heard Aomine offhandedly complaining to Momoi about it. "It's not like she really could have won anyways," he'd said, pinkie in his ear, the picture of disinterest, "the only one who can beat me is me." And Tetsuya was slightly surprised his team didn't put two and two together to realize she was his sister. Or, maybe they just didn't care, but he was sure Momoi would at least beg him to introduce her. Ayano has that effect on people.

The worst part was going home after- Teikou easily knocked her team out of the preliminaries. Basketball was over for her for the year. At least, games were, practice would go on.

She was lying on the couch, face down, still in her uniform when he got home.

"Onii-chan," her voice was soft and cracked and she stared up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Yes, Ayano?"

"Why does my chest hurt?"

"I'm not sure. Did you hurt yourself during the game?" But he knew she didn't mean that.

"No. I think." Tetsuya tensed because he knew what she was going to say; he would be part of the reason his sister quit basketball. He would be the reason she hated it. Maybe she'd even hate him; he deserved it, after that game. He didn't  _have_ to play. They could've won without him. He could've explained the situation to Akashi-kun, he would have understood. Or, maybe not. But he would've at least  _tried_. "I think I want to get better. I want to get better... for my team." Ayano sat up, wiping away her tears, staring up at Tetsuya. Her voice was thick, like she'd been crying since the end of the game.  _She probably has._

"I want to make them... the best... and it hurts. Because I'm not good enough yet. Do you think that could be why it hurts?" She's clutching at the front of her uniform like she had been during the game and she's smiling,  _smiling_ , and Tetsuya almost laughs in relief. Of course. Of course, Ayano would never hate basketball. "I'm going to get better, Onii-chan. And then, I'm going to make my team the best. Not just in Japan, but in the whole world!

"It's gonna be hard, I know, I know, but I have to! Being on that court,  _playing those monsters_ \- I want to get better to beat them. I want to be good enough to surpass every single one of them~" She smiled up at him like she was happy, really happy. "Even Onii-chan and his  _light_ ~" And he knew she was fine when she waggled her eyebrows at the word 'light', back to her perverted self.

"Whatever you say, Ayano."

"Eh??" her eyes widened and she stood up and he was sure she was going to yell at him for thinking she couldn't. "You're not even going to deny that he's your  _light_ and not your light?? Onii-chan! Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Did you overwork yourself?"

And if Tetsuya was the type to laugh, he would've laughed at his sister's worried expression.

Tetsuya's eyes wander over to the other team- Hakai Middle School. They're a pretty even match for Ayano's team; she's not giving it her all, not pushing the boundaries, because she'd rather quit basketball than "become a dream crusher like that Ahomine of yours", just playing like usual, and they're actually blocking some of her shots and figuring out her strategies.

Their captain- Iwakura- and their ace- Seo- seem to be the only formidable members on that team, but even they aren't really a match for Ayano, even when she's not using her full potential. But, the small smirk on the captain's face would say otherwise. He looks like a teacher observing their star pupil; it's odd. Tetsuya's always been good at reading people- but all he gets from the captain's expression is a sense of uneasiness.  _Maybe their ace has been slacking off like Ayano, but for a different reason..._ The buzzer sounds and the fourth quarter is starting and Tetsuya decides to focus on Ayano, who's smiling up at Miyoshi fondly.

Wait, what?

Tetsuya zeroes in on his sister, who's giving Miyoshi this  _look_ that is not an I-respect-you look or an I'm-imagining-you-naked-with-one-of-your-kouhai  look. A look that more closely resembles the way Momoi used to look at  _him_...

No.

No.

_No._

Ayano tells him everything, in graphic detail- she'd tell him about having a crush on her captain, right?  _Right?_

The only sign that Tetsuya is now having an inner debate over whether his little sister could have  _those_ feelings is the way he slightly tightens his grip on the railing. _  
_

_Even if she does... like him... would she do anything about it?_

_Does she even understand what the feelings mean?_

Tetsuya's too absorbed in his thoughts- which is unusual, but, hey, this is his little sister's first  _crush_ we're talking about here- to notice his coach, captain, Kagami, and a few of his other teammates walk in. He doesn't remember that his phone is dead in his pocket, either, now filled with death threats from Riko to show up to this game to see if they can recruit any good players for next year  _or else_.

This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get more Kagami and Kuroko in the next chapter...


	4. Growing Up with Ayano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a bunch of little moments of Tetsuya and Ayano as they were growing up together- I just felt the extreme need to write about them as kids~
> 
> Sorry, but not sorry u-u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo, yeah, not a continuation of the story line, just a fluff chapter about Tetsuya and Ayano growing up together o.O
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ It's like 2 am, so, I don't really know what I'm doing anymore...

"Yaya, Yaya!"

Tetsuya glances up from his coloring book, expecting to see Ayano crawling over to him with a huge grin on her face; whenever she gets bored of playing with her building blocks or her toy cars- the only toys she uses, the dolls Grandma buys just sent unused in her toybox-, she'll crawl over to sit in his lap or pull on his hair or pinch his cheeks or lay across his stuff. She's kind of an attention hog.

But when he looks up, his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline because there she is  _walking_. Her legs are wobbly and her face is screwed up in concentration, but she's slowly, haltingly, walking across the floor to him, arms stretched out for balance. Tetsuya sets his coloring book aside and slowly, so as not to surprise her and make her fall, crawls towards her. He kneels in front of her, catching her when she loses her balance and tips forward. "Yaya!" she squeaks, wrapping her arms around his neck. "That was really good, Ayano," he says, patting her back. "Really good."

"Yaya!" she laughs, sitting back and plopping on her butt, a goofy grin on her face. "Aya... good?"

"Yep, that was really good."

"Mmm!" she giggles, reaching her arms towards him, and he can't help but smile back. Every time Ayano's tried to walk before, it's been to her brother; she'll stand up and stumble towards him, intent on walking to her brother, squealing "Yaya, Yaya" and laughing when she falls on her face. Tetsuya hooks his hands under her arms and lifts her up, setting her gently in his lap, letting her play with the ends of his hair. Her own hair is shaggy and full of knots, so he starts to comb his fingers through her light blue locks, working through the knots, stopping and comforting her when it hurts too much and her eyes fill with tears.

When he's finished with her hair and she's tired of playing with his, she pats his cheek and crawls back to her toys. "Vroom! Vroom!" she smashes two trucks together. Tetsuya watches her for a second, smiling at the serious expression on her face as she plays her game, before returning to his coloring book.

Ayano is always finding ways to surprise him.

~*~*~*~

"No... hurt, Yaya!" Ayano is standing above him, frowning at his skinned knee, waddling across the yard to where he's lying on the sidewalk. Learning to ride a bike has been harder than he thought, but this is the first time he's actually injured himself, and his eyes automatically filled with tears at the pain.

"Fix, Yaya!" she continues, looking worried. He's about to tell her he's fine, really, when she plops down beside him and reaches for his knee. Her chubby hands pull his knee closer to her, and she presses a sloppy kiss on his injury. "Booboo better?" She looks up at him with a serious expression like a skinned knee is a fatal wound, or something. She's been getting better at talking lately- talking in almost sentences and everything- but this is probably the most she's ever said at once.

"Hai, I'm all better," Tetsuya replies, sitting up. "Thank you, Aya-chan."

Then the cutest smile appears on her face and she lunges forward to trap him in a bear hug. "Yaya better! Yaya better!" she squeals.

Tetsuya can't help the small smile on his lips as Ayano claps and awkwardly gets up, still a little unsteady on her feet.

"Yaya," she turns to look down at him, "come?"

She holds a chubby hand out to him, wiggling her stubby little fingers, and he accepts it, letting her pull him to his feet.

"Yaya...play... Aya?" Her big brown eyes stare up at him, expectant. "Of course I'll play with you."

"Mmmm!" she smiles, grabbing his hand and towing him behind her. "Play, play, play!"

~*~*~*~

"Yaya?"

Tetsuya rolls on his side to find Ayano peering into his room, rubbing tears out of her eyes, sniffling softly.

He scoots out of bed and stumbles over to the door; the sound of thunder rumbles through the house, making Ayano lunge forward and clutch Tetsuya's shirt, face buried in his chest.

"C'mon, Aya-chan," he whispers. "Let's go to sleep."

Tetsuya reaches over her to shut the door, then scoops her up, grunting softly at how heavy she's gotten. He isn't fond of thunder either, but he has to be strong for Ayano; whenever she's scared, she'll come to his room, not their parents' room, and spend the night there. Tetsuya sets her on the bed and she immediately crawls to the side of the bed that's against the wall, hands covering her ears and trembling as another round of thunder sounds. He crawls into bed beside her, pulling the blanket over both of them, and wraps his arms around her. 

"Aya-chan, do you want me to tell you a story?"

He feels her nod against his chest. Her tiny fingers are clenching the fabric of his shirt tightly.

"Once upon a time," Tetsuya whispers, listening to the pitter-patter of rain on the window, "there was a princess and a prince. They lived together in a huge castle, full of loyal servants, and they'd spend their days playing together.

"One day, the prince was called to a very important meeting, so the princess decided to go play outside because it was a very beautiful day, and the princess loved chasing butterflies. They were everywhere that day- ones of every color and pattern. She chased them around, getting her pretty gown dirty, and she chased them for so long and so far that she reached the edge of the woods before she knew it.

"You see, there was a story about the forest by the castle. It was said that a great beast lived in it, a great, ferocious beast that feasted on peasants in the village nearby. The princess had heard these stories, but she wasn't afraid; she knew, no matter what, the prince would never let anyone hurt her. So, when it began raining, she walked into the woods to find shelter.

"The princess came upon a cave and decided to take shelter from the rain in there. She soon fell asleep, waiting for the storm to pass.

"Unbeknownst to the princess, the Beast of the forest was also inside the cave, and he found the princess asleep there-,"

Tetsuya stops, looking down at Ayano, who is snoring softly, peacefully sleeping even as the storm continues on its merry way, thunder shaking the house and wind whistling against the windows. "Good night, Aya-chan."

~*~*~*~

"Onii-chan, onii-chan!" Tetsuya looks down to find Ayano tugging on the sleeve of his yukata. "Let's play that one!"

They got split up from their parents about an hour ago, so they decided to try to enjoy the festival by themselves; their mom gave them money specifically in case they got split up.

The Kuroko family has no sense of direction whatsoever.

"Okay," he says, keeping a tight grip on her hand as he leads the way through the crowds; it would be really awful if he lost Ayano. The two of them are used to doing things without their parents, but they've never had to do anything without each other. Ayano even visits him during lunch at school.

The booth is overflowing with stuffed animals and the game itself is just darts. The person working behind the booth is straightening a huge panda bear when they reach it; he's humming softly to himself. "Um, excuse me?" The man turns around and smiles down at Ayano. "Oh, hello there, would you like to play?"

"No, but could my onii-chan?" she holds up their linked hands and the man's eyes slide over to Tetsuya, and he jumps slightly. "I apologize, young man, I didn't see you there! You want to play?" Tetsuya nods, wondering which stuffed animal caught Ayano's eye. Probably one of the huge bears- maybe the big polar bear? "Well, the rules are pretty simple! You hit the outer ring, its one point; the inner is two. You have three darts. The stuff on the bottom row is one point, the stuff on the top are six points. Good luck!" Tetsuya hands the man the money and accepts the three darts. 

He throws the first one...

...and misses completely.

"C'mon, onii-chan! I know you can do it!" Ayano cheers.

"Hai." Tetsuya aims, frowning slightly.

He throws the second one...

...and grazes the edge of the target.

"Don't worry, onii-chan, you'll get it this time!"

He presses his lips together; what kind of big brother would he be if he couldn't win a stuffed animal for his little sister?

He aims carefully, pointing the dart directly at the center of the target, and throws.

"Great job! Two points! Which would you like?"

Tetsuya smiles slightly, glancing over at Ayano, who immediately pulls him into a crushing hug. "That one, that one, that one!"

She points to one on the lowest shelf, in the corner. It's a pink stuffed bunny with a torn ear and a stain on one of the legs, but she's staring at it like its the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. The man wastes ten minutes trying to convince her to take another-  _any other_. He obviously doesn't understand why she would want such a raggedy old thing, and Tetsuya doesn't really either, but if Ayano wants it, he's happy to get it for her.

"If you're sure..." The man hands over the bunny and Ayano hugs it against her chest, smiling widely at her brother. "Thanks, onii-chan! Let's go over there next!"

That night, when Tetsuya passes by her room on the way to the bathroom, he looks in and sees her cuddling the bunny.

He smiles and closes the door.

~*~*~*~

"Can I play?"

Tetsuya and Ogiwara look over at Ayano, who was reading a romance novel the last time they checked. Her hair is pulled back in a messy bun and her uniform is wrinkled; she's a mess, like usual. Ogiwara flashes her a smile, and Tetsuya absentmindedly wonders if he knows that Ayano has a huge crush on him. It's her first real crush. And, Tetsuya admits she could do a lot worse.

"Sure. I'll take a break, so you play her, okay?" Ogiwara passes him the ball and takes Ayano's seat on the bench as she scampers over to Tetsuya.

"Do you want me to explain anything?"

"No, I think I've got it."

"Okay. You can start."

Tetsuya passes her the ball and she starts dribbling. His eyes linger on the callouses on her hands, wondering whether playing the guitar was really worth those, and then she's dribbling past him, running, and shooting, but she misses the basket by a couple centimeters.

"Good try, Ayano-san!" Ogiwara calls from the sidelines and she flashes him a smile as she rushes after the rebound, but Tetsuya's there first, and the game basically turns into the two of them stealing the ball, running down the court, and missing the basket completely while Ayano laughs hysterically and Ogiwara laughs while occasionally calling out pointers that don't do any real good.

Eventually, Ayano collapses against her brother, laughing and out of breath. "Maybe basketball's not my thing, onii-chan."

But she continues to play with him and Ogiwara after school from then on.

And she gets better.

~*~*~*~

"TETSUYA!" Tetsuya rushes to the bathroom at the sound of his sister's screams, leaving his book abandoned on the couch.

He finds her in the bathtub, which is now full of red tinted water, and she's staring down, terrified. "Tetsuya, I think I'm dying~" She sobs, gasping, pretty much hysterical. "Hey, hey, it's okay... C'mon, let's get you out of there." he helps her up, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. He closes the lid on the toilet and sits her down there. She's still crying, hiccuping, a complete mess, really. He can see the blood on her thighs, and he wonders how he should explain this to her; this is the sort of thing his mom should be doing for Ayano.

"W-what's wrong with me, onii-chan?" she whispers, swiping away her tears, lower lip trembling.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Ayano." he smooths her hair comfortingly, sighing inwardly; how was he supposed to do this? He's not qualified to explain what a period is to his little sister. "What's happening is... normal. All girls have this happen. Once a month."

"What?" She stares up at him, horrified.

"Yeah, uh." He averts his eyes, wondering if he should beat around the bush, or...? "You're having your period."

"My period?"

"Yeah."

"Which is me bleeding?"

"Pretty much."

"And this happens once a month?"

"Yes."

"And I can't stop it?"

"Not that I know of."

"Can I become a boy?"

"Yeah, but, you know, that might not stop it."

"So this is forever?"

"Yes. Well, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Ayano, let's get you cleaned up first, then I'll explain, okay?"

She nods, so he goes over to the cabinet and rummages through it until he finds the box of pads mom showed him she kept stashed in the back; she'd explained the whole period thing to him a year ago "just in case" she wasn't there for Ayano's first one.

By the end of the ordeal, Tetsuya has assured his sister that she is indeed in fact  _not dying in any way_ and taught her what to do when she realizes she's having her period and that she should keep a... feminine thingie... on her person at all times in case and.

He.

Is.

Not.

Qualified.

For.

This.

Crap.

~*~*~*~

 "Happy birthday, onii-chan!"

Tetsuya turns to find Ayano in an apron, flour smudged on her cheek, hair in a sloppy braid, holding a cake with lit candles. It's late, really late, because he went out with his team after the game in celebration of his birthday.

"Ayano," he says in his best disapproving voice, "I told you not to-"

"Do anything, I know, but I couldn't help myself!"

He gives her a small smile. "Thank you, Aya-chan."

She smiles brightly back. "No problem, onii-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!~ I'm thinking of doing some fluff chapters randomly throughout the story about Tetsuya and Ayano as kids~ Tell me what you think!
> 
> Comments are welcome~


	5. The Last Game: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin finally meets Kuroko's little sister, and Shōri enters the last quarter of their final game. It seems like taking the game will be a piece of cake, but does Iwakura have something up his sleeve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, sooooooooo, finally Ayano meets Kagami (sort of) and it's kind of short, but I like the idea of Ayano teasing Kagami whenever she sees him... eh, idk. And, soon, she'll be meeting Aomine and Momoi! (Next chapter, probably...)
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I love getting feedback!~
> 
> And sorry for dragging my feet with the Kagami thing... I've never really written him before... ugh... *sits in my Tamaki emo corner and dies*
> 
> But, hope you enjoy!~

"K-Kuroko?!?"

Riko glances over at that Bakagami, who's staring down at the court like he saw a ghost or a dog or something equally disturbing, and she's just about to ask what exactly in the hell is wrong with him when she catches sight of the figure on the court the redhead's eyes are glued to.

She's by far the shortest player on the court, at least a head shorter than everybody else, and her hair is the same light blue as Kuroko's.

"Wow, that looks exactly like him!"

"Yeah, like a  _girl_ him!"

"Is he cross-dressing or something?"

"Maybe that's why he couldn't make it!"

For a moment, Riko just sits, amazed at the sheer  _stupidity_ of her team's suggestion, because  _how the hell could he be playing on a middle school team as a girl no less and nobody noticed_. Really. Why would he even  _want_ to do that?

"Of course that's not Kuroko, baka!" she gives Kagami a well deserved smack upside the head. "Maybe that's his cousin or something!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"That makes more sense."

Riko can feel her eyebrow twitching because, really, how  _stupid_ could these guys get- when the girl in question peers up at their seats like she heard their conversation. The fourth quarter is about to begin, and she's standing by her team's basket, squinting up at them with her lips pressed together and eyebrows furrowed like she's trying to look past the glaring lights and focus on the people in the seats. Her eyes do a sweep over their row, like she's looking for someone, but then one of her teammates is yelling something at her, and she drops her gaze from the seats.

_I wonder who she was looking for._

Riko glances behind her, and catches a glimpse of light blue hair leaning against the railing.

_Kuroko?_

~*~*~*~

"No need to go easy on them anymore, Seo."

Seo glances down at the captain, who is watching the other team's ace- what was her name again? Something with a "k" maybe?- with his Scary Smile, the smile he gets on his face when the destruction of the enemy is imminent. The other school- something with a "sh", right?- is the favorite to win because of the "overwhelming power" of their girl ace, but Hakai's team is nothing to sneeze at; there's a reason they made it to the championship game.

"Gotcha, Iwakura-san," he smiles. Takimoto lets out a bored grunt. Most people would probably label Seo the "ace" of the team, but Iwakura is the strategist, the one who takes all his potential and turns it into something that can  _win_ , and Takimoto can sink foul shots like its nobody's business. Seo is pretty much just a... What's the word? You know, the little pieces in chest that no one cares about?

Oh, right; he's pretty much just a pawn.

Seo started out on the boys' volleyball team as the spiker- and he was pretty great at it. His jumping ability and height made it easy for him to just spike right over his opponent's heads.

Then Iwakura found him.

After one conversation with the guy, Seo found himself on the school's basketball team's first string. Iwakura gave him a training menu that focused mostly on making him an even better jumper, and that was that. No more volleyball; every moment of free time he had, Iwakura was training him to be the best. Of course, they had no chance against Teikou, so Iwakura just sat back and let the second string take the soul-crushing defeats. 

To be honest, Iwakura is terrifying; he radiates this aura of intensity and power that makes it impossible for Seo or any of the other guys to defy him. 

And Iwakura set his eyes on the other team's girl ace a while ago.

Not in a romantic way- actually, maybe in a romantic way, Seo was too afraid to ask and Takimoto didn't care-, but in the way that he wanted to acquire her, like an object. For some reason, he really, really,  _really_ wants the girl on his team next year. He'd already made sure that Seo and Takimoto would be following him to high school- a high school with a infamously subpar basketball team that has no exceptional players- where he'll commandeer the basketball team and make it the best, just like he did at Hakai.

Seo glances back at Iwakura as they shuffle back onto the court, preparing for the final quarter, readying themselves for the crushing defeat they'll bring down on the other team; he's still leering at the girl- oh, wait, her name is Ayano. That's it- Kuroko Ayano. Iwakura has said it enough times that he should remember by now. The girl looks vaguely uncomfortable at having his gaze solely focused on her, and Seo pities the girl. He knows how awkward it is to be the object of Iwakura's interest.

She glances up into the stands, probably trying to avoid his gaze, until the team's captain- the one Iwakura mentioned is notoriously quick to anger- barks something at her and she whips back to attention. "Screw around in your own time!" he yells.

"Yes, captain, anything you say, captain!" Kuroko says with a dramatic salute.

_So weird... But she is kind of cute..._ Seo catches the ball and glances back at Iwakura, who gives him a small nod.

_Well, I guess I should get going..._

~*~*~*~

Ayano barely catches the ball Miyoshi passes to her, barely puts a hand out in time, barely convinces her body to move forward, barely makes the shot. She's  _exhausted_ ; Hakai's team is finally showing their true colors, and that 9 point cushion is long gone. Ayano is barely keeping her team a basket ahead.

This is  _exhausting_.

Her arm shoots out, almost as if it has a will of its own, and the ball is back in her possession, and she's dribbling down to the basket and she can feel that jerk Iwakura staring at her, waiting for her to give up trying to be  _normal_ , trying to play  _fair_. The ball flies out of her hands and then Squiggly Brows is there, smacking the ball back down, looking sleepy and bored.

She's spinning around, but that annoying redhead with puppy dog eyes is there, snatching the ball out of the air, and Miyoshi can't keep up with him, and so she's running, running, running, and it's  _exhausting_. This isn't fun; watching her teammates flounder on the court, unable to do anything, isn't fun. It's so  _annoying_. Iwakura's knowing smirk is  _annoying_ ; Seo's pitying look is  _annoying_ ; Takimoto's sleepy face, easily blocking shots without even  _trying_ , is  _annoying_. It's. So.  _Annoying_.

Ayano has never felt this  _annoyed_ before; at least with the Teikou team last year, they were... ugh, it's confusing, but they were the  _best_ and, as much as Ayano tried to convince herself otherwise, she had no chance at beating them. Their team just wasn't as strong.

_This_ is annoying because there is less than five minutes left in the game and she has no way to tell if they can win or not. There's no way to be  _sure_ until the buzzer sounds and its all over.

_She wants to win._

And that is  _annoying_.

With every other team, she was trying to win, but if they'd lost, she wouldn't have felt destroyed- she would've just said "we'll win next year" and Miyoshi wouldn't have minded, promise of winning or no.

But this, this she  _has_ to win. She has to win for coach and his baby and Nari-chan and her teammates and her brother and all her friends; she can't lose to these  _jerks_.

Ayano taps the ball and it's out of Seo's reach. She grabs it, dribbling down the court, so  _annoyed_ , and she doesn't even notice all the amazed looks of her teammates and the spectators and Nari-chan. She doesn't even notice that she's going faster than ever before, she doesn't even notice that she's stealing easier than ever before, she doesn't even  _notice_. She's too busy being angry and making basket after basket after basket.

She freezes when the buzzer sounds, and she sees Miyoshi staring at her, something like horror on his face, as she looks up at the scoreboard.

"C'mon, Ayano. Let's... line up." Gakusha wraps an arm around her shoulders, leading her to line up, but she's stuck on the score.

97 to 128, the game goes to Shōri.

That means she made ten baskets in the last two minutes.

That's a basket per twelve seconds.

That's  _insane_.

No wonder Miyoshi looked scared.

She's scared, too.

"Well," Ayano drags her eyes up to meet Iwakura's eyes. "You're even more interesting than I expected, Kuroko."

~*~*~*~

"That's your  _sister_?" Kagami looks so shocked that Tetsuya wonders if he should take offense; although, that's to be expected after someone watches Ayano go all out. The difference in athletic ability between them has always been obvious- but when you compare his abilities to hers when she's trying her hardest, it's almost funny.

"Hai."

"But, she's so good!"

"Oi, baka," Riko hits Kagami on the head, "our Kuroko is good, too!"

Tetsuya mentioned going to congratulate his sister after the game, and Riko decided the rest of the team should tag along. He decides not to mention that she'll probably say she can't come play for Seirin because... well, he's not really sure why she insists they be on different teams.

"AYANO STOP BEING A PERVERT YOU'RE SCARING THE FIRST YEARS!"

Tetsuya stops and suddenly his sister is running out of the locker room, laughing slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Cap'n!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Tetsuya feels the worry leave him as Miyoshi rushes out behind her. She'd looked... disturbed, at the end of the game. Like she was scared of herself. "No, actually, I don't~" Her eyes fall on her brother and then she's rushing at him squealing "onii-chan~" and tackling him with a bear hug. "You came to see my game! I'm so happy!"

He pats her head, sensing the shocked looks from his teammates, and smiles down at her. "You did very well," he pauses, brushing her sweaty bangs off of her forehead, "Aya-chan."

Her eyes widen slightly and he knows she's shocked that he called her that- it's probably been years since the last time he called her that. Months at least. Ayano gets one of those big, goofy grins on her face, and her arms tighten around him. "You're so embarrassing, onii-chan~" Her voice is muffled against his shirt, and someone clears their throat- Miyoshi, he thinks-, so Ayano pulls back, straightening up, eyes going to his team.

"Ooh, you're team is here! I'm so happy I finally get to meet you all!"

She hurries over to Riko, grabbing her hands, smiling widely up at her. "Thanks so much for taking care of my big brother~" And she actually  _bows_ like a good, polite girl. "I've heard so much about you guys!"

"You have?" Everyone seems surprised that Tetsuya might actually  _confide_ in his little sister. And, if Ayano wasn't so pushy and excitable, he probably wouldn't, but she practically begs him to tell her everything about his day.

"Mm-hm! Especially Kagami-san~" Tetsuya watches as the innocent grin turns into a devilish smirk. "I've heard so much about y- ouch!"

Miyoshi chops her on the head. "Don't scare off your brother's friends with your weirdness, midget!"

"Eh? Who you callin' midget, you, you, you... giant freak!"

"I'm not even that tall; you're just short!"

"Nuh-un!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Noooooooooooo! Stop being a big meanie!"

"I'm not; you're just short!"

"Shuddup!"

"Accept your height, midget!"

"Wah~ Onii-chan, Miyoshi's being mean to me~"

She watches as her brother turns his face to the side to try to hide his amusement.

"Wah! I hate you guys! You're such meanies!"

The Seirin team- and the rest of the Shōri team- are just awkwardly watching as Ayano's eyes fill with fake tears. "Oi, stop being a drama queen, Kuroko!"

Immediately her tears dry up, and she turns to Miyoshi with a pout.

"Kenji is a meanie!"

"Oi, who said you could use my first name?!"

She turns away with a little huff, eyes flicking up to Kagami's face. "Hmm," Ayano stands on her tiptoes, leaning closer to Kagami; Tetsuya watches with amusement as Kagami averts his eyes and a blush rises in his cheeks. "You're really, really tall. I imagined you... less tall."

"Um. Okay."

Kagami's trying really hard not to look at her, and Tetsuya understands, because Ayano is a little... intimidating?

And so, that's how his little sister ended up meeting his team.

And developing an obsession with teasing Kagami.

_At least, it's better than her catching his stupid_ , Tetsuya thinks as Ayano happily chirps something that makes his friend's face turn as red as his hair.

_I think._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Kagami or Riko were OOC~ I couldn't figure out a good way to write them; I'll definitely work on it though (9;~;)9
> 
> Comments are always welcome!~
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


	6. Cotton Candy Hair and Ahomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwakura is a stereotypical villain, Riko falls under Ayano's spell, and Ayano and Ahomine have a not-so-pleasant, first, real meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some GoM, for literally six lines at the end!
> 
> Eh, writing everyone besides Kise and Kuroko is so hard T-T
> 
> Sorry it's taking so long for everyone to meet... I'm not really confident in my abilities of writing most of the GoM... I really want to do their characters justice...
> 
> Please enjoy~

"Sorry we didn't win, Iwakura-san," Seo says, shoving his hands in his pockets, waiting for some scathing comment from his captain. That girl ace turned out to be scary good; she made, like, ten baskets all by herself, with no assists, in the last minute or two. It reminds him of one of those, er, whatchamacall'ems? You know, those guys... with the basketball... really attractive ones? Er. Ugh. Generation something... Girls' Generation? No. They're not girls... Urm.

Yeah, well, she reminded him of those basketball dudes.

"Seo," Iwakura chuckles in this condescending way that, on anyone else, would make Seo want to punch them, "you weren't meant to win the game. That wasn't the point."

Iwakura and Seo and Takimoto are the only people left in their locker room- Iwakura dismissed everyone else immediately after the game. And, yeah, Iwakura is the type of guy who  _dismisses_ people. You don't just leave his presence without being told you can; not if you value your sanity. Iwakura is one of those people who always seems to be doing all this psychological crap that mere mortals can't figure out. There's always some kind of plan, and Seo's learned that you shouldn't question the plan.

Takimoto obviously hasn't learned that lesson.

"Then what's the point?" he asks, lying across a bench with an arm over his face, chewing on some gum their manager gave him. For some unknown reason, the manager has a thing for the big sleepy oaf, and she's his constant supply of snacks and candy, which is apparently all he eats. If Seo cared enough, he'd probably wonder why that type of diet hasn't stunted his growth or something.

"Hmm." Iwakura slings his gym bag over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes and smirking like he's thinking about something suitably devious. "Everything will reveal itself eventually." And, if it was anyone else saying it, Seo would point out how stereotypical villain that is, but it's Iwakura. The consequences of saying such a thing are too terrifying to think about. "Come. We're leaving now."

Seo doesn't mention that Iwakura is treating them like dogs or like they're his  _property_ ; he doesn't even make an offended face. He just picks up his own bag and touches his lucky charm- a cutesy bunny keychain his mom bought him before she ditched him and his brother with their super rich, super crappy dad to go live in Canada with some dumb American guy. Maybe that makes it seem unlucky, but at least dad's got mounds of cash lying around to let him waste; better than getting saddled with some uppity jerk that doesn't give a crap about him and his mom who doesn't give a crap about anyone.

The bench creaks loudly as Takimoto gets up and grabs his own bag, sticking a piece of strawberry candy in his mouth. Seo wonders how much longer it'll be before he develops diabetes or something- that kid needs some vegetable or something in his diet. He's surprised Iwakura hasn't given him a strict dietary plan yet; it seems like the kind of thing he'd be into doing in his free time.

"Why don't we go celebrate our victory?" Iwakura suggests.

Takimoto and Seo are smart enough not to ask how their loss was a victory.

~*~*~*~

"Ooh, yay, let's go to Maji Burger! I want a vanilla shake!~"

Somehow, the rest of Ayano's team- besides Miyoshi- left to hang out at Gakusha's house, which Ayano is not allowed to go to because his parents are "uncomfortable" with him having a girl over when they're not there.

"Wow, so I guess you and Kuroko aren't completely different after all," Riko smiles. Within, like, five minutes, Riko was wrapped around Ayano's little finger. Really, though.  _Resistance is futile_.

"Oh, me and onii-chan really aren't that different... Well, I guess it seems that way, but we both love basketball and vanilla milkshakes and action movies and puppies. So, that's some stuff in common." Ayano squinches her eyebrows together in a I'm-totally-thinking-really-hard-right-now-like-don't-even-I'm-totally-not-faking-it-so-that-I-can-imagine-lots-of-naked-men-nooooo-way-dude expression. "I guess our personalities do seem different though."

"You're practically complete opposites, Kuroko," Miyoshi sighs.

"Wait." Ayano reaches out and pulls Miyoshi and Riko to a halt. She waits for everyone to stop lumbering along and look at her. "Since both onii-chan and me are here, you guys need to call him Tetsuya," she points at her brother, "and me Ayano." She jerks a thumb at herself for emphasis. "If you just say Kuroko, you're gonna get us confused. So, Tetsuya and Ayano, okay?"

"Well, that does make sense..." But everyone's blushing and Ayano has this weird sparkle in her eyes and it makes Miyoshi wonder if she enjoys other people's embarrassment. Probably. No, scratch probably, make it definitely. Everyone makes a noise of agreement- mostly grunts- and then Ayano's skipping along again, cheerfully chattering on with Riko. "Oh, you guys have a game coming up soon, right?"

"Yeah. Against Yosen." 

"Ahh, yeah, I heard they're tough." She sips the shake she made Tetsuya go in and buy her. (Just as a side note: this kid could probably take over the freaking world, like, come on, just look at the vast quantity of teenage girls who act like slaves for her and then guys would probably bow to her will, so, like, world domination could be a real thing with her.) "But I'm sure you guys'll do fine. If you want any help though, I'd be happy to come to your practices and do what I can."

 Miyoshi glances down at Ayano, who's sipping her shake casually like she didn't just offer to help coach a high school team, like that's not a kind of arrogant offer, like she totally doesn't deserve a smack upside the head for that, and isn't really all that surprised when Riko says, "you really don't have to, but if you'd like, it could be nice to have another girl around".  _I wonder if this is her trying to recruit Ayano because it isn't gonna work._ "Mm, I'll come then! I know it's selfish, but," Ayano flashes a rare, self-deprecating smile and it looks like there are flowers raining around her or something and- are those shoujo sparkles? "I really don't want to spend any time without basketball."

_What a waste of flowers and sparkles._ But, of course, Riko can't resist her charm, and soon she's fawning over Ayano like all of their classmates.  _Ayano, the Eternal Overlord. Ayano, Empress of the Universe. Bow down before her sparkliness._

What is with Miyoshi's freakin' imagination today? He keeps getting this weird feeling like he's a minor character in a slice-of-life manga or something. And, he's that one glasses character that you kind of like, but would happily trade for any other character if it came down to it.

Huh.

Weird.

Moving on...

"I'm so happy I got to meet onii-chan's friends! You're all exactly like he said you were!"

This makes everyone turn to look at Tetsuya, who has been calmly sipping his own vanilla milkshake through this whole ordeal, and he just kind of looks back at them. Like, did he say good stuff, did he say bad stuff, does she hate them now or something?

"Oh, by the way," she turns to smile at Riko, sparkles and flowers around her face, and it's kind of freaking Miyoshi out, like, when did she get all  _girly_ and  _cute_? "Please crush all of my brother's teammates into dust like the useless pigs they are, if that's not too much to ask."

Umm.

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

What?

"Uh, s-sure. We'll do what we can." Even Riko looks freaked out at the combined aura of cutesy and deadly coming off of Ayano. Is it just Miyoshi's imagination, or is she thinking "death" over and over again, very loudly?

Well, you know. Hell hath no fury like a Kuroko scorned and all that jazz.

"Yay! Try your hardest, okay?" she's still smiling like nothing's wrong.  _Ayano, the Cheerful Killer of Anyone Who Upsets Her Brother._ "See you guys at practice!~" Then she's dragging Miyoshi down the sidewalk to her house.

Everyone's quiet for a minute after she leaves.

"Kuroko..." Hyuuga starts, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "your little sister is terrifying."

"But she's really cute too~" Riko smiles in this weird dazed way.

"Coach, don't let her shoujo sparkles brainwash you."

"Sparkles? You saw them too?"

"I thought I was just imagining those..."

"It's like she's straight out of a manga or something."

"Scary..."

"Really scary..."

"Excuse me," everyone turns to look at Kuroko, who continues to sip his milkshake like sparkles and flowers floating around his sister's face is completely normal. "But I suggest that you do not insult my little sister in front of me."

And the look he gives them shuts everybody up. Except Kagami.

Of freakin' course.

"Your sister is weird."

He doesn't even see the jab to his side or the kick to the back of his knees coming.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

"I warned you," then, as if its an after thought, he adds, "Bakagami."

~*~*~*~

_"Oi, Kiyoshi, stop being an idiot," Hyuuga says, but his voice is just quiet enough that its obvious he doesn't mean it. Kiyoshi traces his boyfriend's- and, yeah, boyfriend, cuz this is a freakin' forever love, okay, OTP material right here- lips with his thumb. They're in the gym- no, they're outside, and Kiyoshi is pressing Hyuuga up against the wall of a building, both of them bundled up in scarves and jackets and caps to protect themselves from the frigid winter air._

_"What are you so worried about, Hyuuga?" He leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips, smiling slightly because the reason for Hyuuga's pink cheeks isn't the cold, and he pulls back slightly to rub their noses together~_

"Ayano!" Riko brings down a clipboard on her head. "Stop leering at my players!"

"Hehe, players~ Ow!" she rubs the growing lump on her head. Surprisingly, well, surprisingly to her brother's teammates, she followed through on her promise to help and has been coming to all of their practices, even though her brother is off practicing with Aomine and Kagami is with his master. After meeting him, Ayano apparently decided she liked Kagami. Well, to be more precise, she liked screwing with Kagami so he'd turn bright red and sputter out a crappy response.

"Yeah, yeah. Got you." Ayano focuses on the video of Yosen's other games, frowning at how easily the giant purple-haired center stops every shot the other team tries to make. "What an annoying giant."

~*~*~*~

_Wow, such power, much intensity._

_Boy, don't you hurt my baby._

_Pretty boy, I swear to G like I will screw you up._

_Oh, the Jolly Purple Giant decided to do something besides stand around and be tall._

_I'mma cut someone._

_No, like really._

_Someone's gonna die after this._

These are the thoughts going through Ayano's head as she peers down at the court, lazily hanging over the railing, a half-empty juice box dangling from her fingers. She probably looks totally calm- maybe even bored.

She's actually planning how she's gonna beat up Taiga's so-called "brother".

_Like, what kind of jerk bag does stuff like this? I want to kick him in the teeth. Yeah, violence! Violence is the answer!_

_Idiot._

_Shut up, conscience. I don't need you._

_Um, yeah, you kind of-_ We are not getting into this right now, okay, plot development, not mental weirdness, okay?

_Meh. Whatever._

So, anyways, Ayano is too focused on the game and her thoughts and  _oh come on Kagami you could have made that_ to notice Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki, two members of her brother's old team- well, Momoi wasn't an actual  _player_ , but same difference- walking in late.

~*~*~*~

"Number 12 is pretty good," Aomine mutters.

Momoi glances up at him in shock.  _Since this is his first appearance at a tournament, I don't have any data on him. Is he good enough to put Dai-chan on guard at a glance?_

A flash of light blue to their right catches Momoi's eyes and she gasps.

"K-Kuroko?"

Aomine gives her a what-the-hell look before following her gaze to the blue-haired girl leaning over the railing, who glances over, looking completely uninterested, at the sound of her name. A set of big brown eyes settle on them.

"Oh. Cotton-candy hair and Ahomine," she takes a sip from the juice box she's holding, "you're here. How annoying."

"Who you callin' Ahomine, midget?"

"Who you callin' midget, aho?!"

And that was the first time Ayano officially met Aomine and Momoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, sorry if it got weird at parts, I starting writing at 2 am and now it's almost five and I had to look back at the episode for the correct dialogue for literally one sentence and I am sorry if I just got a little freaky
> 
> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Comments are always welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there really weren't any characters in this one besides Ayano~ oops!
> 
> Kagami and Tetsuya will be in the next chapter- I promise!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed; comments and constructive criticism are welcome~!
> 
> ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿


End file.
